Teen Regular Titans Go
Plot Zim's Gang invented a teleporter that leads them to Jump City. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Park) *'Zeb': So, guys what do we do now? *'Gumball': We gonna invented the Teleporter. *'Bender': Great idea! *'Zim': Time to heat things up! *(Zim's Gang invents a teleporter) *'Nicole': Now is ready. *'Zim': Let's go! *(Zim's Gang teleports to Jump City) *'Gumball': Here we are Jump City. *'Zeb': We need to find someone who can help. *'Zim': There's a Titan's Base. *'Gumball': Great idea. Let's go! *(At Titans Tower) *'Robin': Titans, I call every heroes to help us. *'Beast Boy': Who? *(Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Lightning, Thunder, Tramm, Jericho, Herald, Kilowat, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Bushido, Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Batgirl and Wonder Girl arrives) *'Cyborg': Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Lightning, Thunder, Tramm, Jericho, Herald, Kilowat, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Bushido, Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Batgirl and Wonder Girl are they gonna help us? *'Robin': Yes. There's more. *(Carrie Kelly/Robin, Tim Drake/Robin, Jason Todd/Robin and Damian Wayne/Robin and Stephanie Brown/Robin arrives) *'Robin': Carrie Kelly/Robin, Tim Drake/Robin, Jason Todd/Robin and Damian Wayne/Robin and Stephanie Brown/Robin are here to help me. *'Speedy': Look someone is enter the tower. *(Zim's Gang arrives) *'Robin': Who are you? *'Bashful': We're Zim's Gang are you the titans? *'Robin': Yes we are. *(At the moons interior, Zelok is seen running while grabbing the heart of the park) *'Zelok': My lords! My lords! (Stos running, out of breth) I got..the heart of the...park..(Breathes calmly) *'Barranco': Great job, Zelok. Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Gizmo, Psimon, Cinderblock, Red X, Adonis, Trident, Puppet King, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo, Professor Chang, Plasmus, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Warp, Phobia, Punk Rocket, Killer Moth, Kardiak, XL Terrestrial, Katarou, Atlas, André LeBlanc, Control Freak, Wintergreen, H.I.V.E. Headmistress, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Wrestling Star, Kitten, Fang, Mad Mod, Witch, Steamroller, Malchior, Master of Games, Mother Mae-Eye, Ding Dong Daddy, The Source, Bob, Overload, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., The Creature from Jones Lake, Seven-Gorn-Seven, Off-World Outlaw, Cheshire, Slade, Trigon, Brother Blood, Krall, Soto, the White Monster, Shrieker and Blackfire are here to join us. *'Zelok': Brilliant. *(Back with Titans) *'Robin': Titans, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Gizmo, Psimon, Cinderblock, Red X, Adonis, Trident, Puppet King, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo, Professor Chang, Plasmus, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Warp, Phobia, Punk Rocket, Killer Moth, Kardiak, XL Terrestrial, Katarou, Atlas, André LeBlanc, Control Freak, Wintergreen, H.I.V.E. Headmistress, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Wrestling Star, Kitten, Fang, Mad Mod, Witch, Steamroller, Malchior, Master of Games, Mother Mae-Eye, Ding Dong Daddy, The Source, Bob, Overload, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., The Creature from Jones Lake, Seven-Gorn-Seven, Off-World Outlaw, Cheshire, Slade, Trigon, Brother Blood, Krall, Soto, the White Monster, Shrieker and Blackfire are working for their bosses, Empire. *'Beast Boy': Why would they do it? *'Robin': I don't know. There's a Heart of the Park is at the moons interior. *'Cyborg': With a special help from Zim and his gang? *'Robin': Yes. That might work. Trivia *Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha (leader), Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Lightning, Thunder, Tramm, Jericho, Herald, Kilowat, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Bushido, Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Batgirl and Wonder Girl are gonna help the Teen Titans. *Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Gizmo, Psimon, Cinderblock, Red X, Adonis, Trident, Puppet King, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo, Professor Chang, Plasmus, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Warp, Phobia, Punk Rocket, Killer Moth, Kardiak, XL Terrestrial, Katarou, Atlas, André LeBlanc, Control Freak, Wintergreen, H.I.V.E. Headmistress, I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R., Wrestling Star, Kitten, Fang, Mad Mod, Witch, Steamroller, Malchior, Master of Games, Mother Mae-Eye, Ding Dong Daddy, The Source, Bob, Overload, See-More, Private H.I.V.E., The Creature from Jones Lake, Seven-Gorn-Seven, Off-World Outlaw, Cheshire, Slade, Trigon, Brother Blood, Krall, Soto, the White Monster, Shrieker and Blackfire are working for the Rabbid Empire. *Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, Más y Menos, Red Star, Argent, Kole, Gnarrk, Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Kid Flash, Lightning, Thunder, Tramm, Jericho, Herald, Kilowat, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, Melvin, Bobby, Bushido, Terra, Rose Wilson/Ravager, Batgirl, Wonder Girl, Carrie Kelly/Robin, Tim Drake/Robin, Jason Todd/Robin and Damian Wayne/Robin and Stephanie Brown/Robin got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers